The Keepers take Disneyland
by twinkletoestbh
Summary: Basically, Sophie takes the Keepers to Disneyland. Light, fun, and Disneyphilic.
1. Chapter 1

**So. I decided I was going to write this story for fun. It's about the Keeper Crew in Disneyland. The writing's probably not going to be up to the same caliber as "Matchmakers," and the chapters are going to be shorter, but it's going to be fun so give it a rest. Also, I wrote most of this a loooong time ago-ie it's been two years-so Tam and Linh got the short end of the stick. Still, enjoy!**

 **Storytime with Foster**

"What do you miss most about the human world?" Biana asked.

Sophie sank back into the plush pillows on her bed and thought about the question for a moment. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much," she answered truthfully.

"Come on," Keefe complained. "There's gotta be something you miss."

"Well, I mean obviously I miss my family a lot. Grady and Edaline are great, but we've only known each other for a year. And while the turmoil of the time we've spent together has brought us a lot closer than we would be otherwise, they still missed the first twelve years of my life. And my human family was there for all of it. I'm not going to lie and say I miss the entire human world, because I don't, but I do miss them. And I feel terrible that I made them restart their entire lives."

"You did the right thing," Fitz argued. He was lounging on the floor next to Keefe since she wouldn't let the sweaty boys up onto her clean bed. They'd just finished an intense round of base quest—Sophie and Keefe had won of course—and the boys were a little muddier than usual. "Imagine if you'd let them think you were dead. They would have been heartbroken."

"I'd rather I'd never been in their lives at all," Sophie admitted, rolling onto her stomach and leaning over the edge of the bed to look at the boys. "Then they'd have been able to live out their lives in peace. Without any elves messing with them."

"But then we'd never have met you," Biana said from Iggy's cage. "And imagine how utterly boring our lives would be then."

"There must have been some fun stuff in the human world," Keefe interrupted, distracting her from moping as he hopped up and started rifling through her bookshelf. "Tell us about the pictures in here," he crowed triumphantly as he held her old scrapbook aloft like a prize.

"Really?" she laughed. "This again? I've already let you look through this hundreds of times."

"Yeah, but you've never told us about any of them. It's time for Foster's Storytime, Vacker children. Gather round now."

Biana and Fitz rolled their eyes, but they smiled as they scooted closer to the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Sophie asked, peeking over Keefe's shoulder as he flipped through the pictures. He stopped on an all too familiar one. The same one Dex had stopped on last year.

"Personally, I want to know why any of you would feel the need to take a picture with a giant rodent. But that's just me."

"We're in Disneyland, Keefe." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Dex has his own land?"

"No, Keefe," Sophie sighed dramatically. "Disney. D-I-S-N-E-Y. Not D-I-Z-Z-N-E-E. In 1956 Walt Disney started this big human amusement park and named it after himself."

"That doesn't explain why you're all taking a picture with an oversize mouse."

"You didn't let me finish," Sophie scolded. "Now, Walt opened it because he had an idea to open a theme park about talking animals. There was Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto. They were the original gang. Later he also added in Daisy Duck, and that's Donald Duck's wife. And Goofy falls in love with this cow. I don't remember her name, though. Maybe Mirabelle or something?"

"And people actually liked that idea?" Fitz asked skeptically.

"It sounds kind of stupid," Biana admitted.

"Are you kidding?" Keefe asked. "That's awesome! Tell me more about this, _Disneyland_."

"Well, Disney is this giant company. They have theme parks in California, Florida, Paris, Hong Kong, and probably a bunch of other places that I can't think of right now. They also have clothes, tv channels, movies, video games…they're in basically every market out there."

"Wait, can you get us some of these movies?" Keefe asked. "I need to see this. The silly human entertainment Foster grew up with!"

"Yeah, I could probably get you some," Sophie agreed. "I could actually probably pull up some trailers on YouTube on my iPod right now," she mused.

"Do it!" Keefe yelled, getting super excited.

"I don't know, this sounds really lame," Biana said. "Plus, you and Fitz are the only ones that speak English."

"Right," Sophie said. "And I bet they don't have an Enlightened Language translation option."

"Well, just tell us what they're about, and then show us the videos," Keefout, and then show us the videos,"ion option."glish." on my iPod right now, "Paris, Hong Kong, 'ey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Done said impatiently.

"Can't we do something more fun?" Biana complained.

At Keefe's pleading look, Sophie said, "A lot of the movies are about princesses."

"I'm in," Biana said.

They all looked at Fitz. "I'm good for whatever you guys are," he said with a shrug.

"Cool. Let's do 'Frozen' first, because that one's my favorite."

"It's about princesses, right?" Biana verified.

"Yeah, and in my opinion, it's the best princess film. There are these two sisters whose parents die…I should probably lead with that. Here are some stereotypes about Disney movies. One: the parents are usually dead. Or at least one is. Two: the princess is usually saved by the guy and true love's kiss or something."

"That's super depressing," Biana interrupted. "The dead parents part, not the true love part. That's romantic."

"Umm, yeah, but in Frozen, the true love isn't between the prince and the princess. In fact, the prince in the move turns out to be a total lunatic. The sisters save each other through acts of love."

"But it's always nice to have a handsome, strong, dashing prince around, right Fitz?" Keefe asked, flexing his muscles.

Biana visibly swooned, Fitz laughed, and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I'm kind of confused," Fitz admitted. "Are these children's films, or adult films?"

"All ages," Sophie answered immediately. "I mean, their target audience is typically children, but the writers usually include things for the adults that they call Easter Eggs. They're references to other films. They also include dirty jokes sometimes, which the kids obviously don't get."

"But, aren't dead parents awfully dark for children's movies?" Fitz asked.

"Disney actually brightens the stories up. Most of the Disney movies are based off of Hans Christian Anderson or Brothers Grimm Fairytales, and those usually end with death or…let's go with 'darker themes.'"

"What exactly are 'darker themes?'" Biana asked.

Right. Sophie had forgotten they'd grown up in a world where the threat of breaking from guilt kept everyone from breaking laws or doing anything bad.

"Ummm, that's a topic for another day. For now, let's get back to 'Frozen.' Which I now realize I did a really bad job explaining."

"Yeah, you kind of did," Keefe agreed.

"Shut up," Sophie laughed, shoving his arm. "Anyways, the older sister, Elsa, has this snow or ice magic. And she uses it to play with her younger sister Anna, who doesn't have any powers. But one day, she slips on her own ice and accidentally hits Anna in the head. Part of Anna's hair freezes, and she goes unconscious, starting to freeze from the inside out. The parents burst in and—"

"Wait," Keefe interrupted. "I thought you said the parents were dead."

"Not yet. So the parents burst in and take Anna to the gnomes, who they hope can remove the magic from Anna."

"Right," Biana interrupted. "Because she's slowly freezing from the inside out."

"Exactly. So the head troll, Grand Pabbie—"

"Grand Pabbie," Keefe and Fitz chucked.

"— _Grand Pabbie_ , removes the magic, saying 'We're lucky it was the head. The heart is not so easily changed.' Or something like that."

"That makes no sense," Biana and Keefe said at the same time.

"I said or something like that. So he removes all magic, and all memories of magic, for Anna. And Elsa basically gets quarantined until she can control her powers. They're like this until Anna is 15 and Elsa is 18. _That's_ when the parents die."

"Ahhh," the other three said.

As she finished explaining, she could see the light growing in her friends' eyes. "Show us the trailer!" Keefe said at the same time Biana said, "Elsa sounds awesome!" and Fitz said "Can we actually get a copy of this to watch, please?"

"Yes to all three of you?" Sophie said, not sure she'd correctly heard all off their questions. Or comments. "I already have it cued up on my iPod."

She played it, and Keefe laughed so hard he started crying when they started singing the first song.

"Wait, it's a musical? Oh, this just gets better and better!"

"You know what they say on Broadway," Sophie said. "If it's too emotional to say, sing it. And if it's too emotional to sing it, dance."

"What's Broadway?" all three of them chorused.

"I'll explain that later too," Sophie sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric or Kristoff?**

"So, what did you think?"

"That was _awesome_!" Keefe yelled. "Which one are we watching next?"

"Jasmine sounds like my kind of princess," Biana offered. "I'd definitely watch 'Aladdin.'"

"Aladdin it is."

They watched Disney movies until Edaline came and knocked on Sophie's door. "It's getting late," she said with a smile. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

"Yeah right," Keefe muttered from beside Sophie. But the Vackers just nodded.

"I'll hail my dad and check in," Fitz said, pulling out his imparter and walking out the door.

"What have you kids been doing up here this whole time?" Grady asked, peeking his head around the door as well.

"Fos…Sophie showed us a bunch of her favorite old human movies on her iPod. They were so funny! I mean, way too much singing, and the animation was pretty bad, but still, very funny."

"Biana," Fitz said, rushing back into the room, "we've got to get home right now. We're an hour late and Mom's freaking out."

Biana rolled her eyes and hugged Sophie and Keefe goodbye. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"How about you, Keefe?" Edaline asked after the Vackers made their way up to the leapmaster.

"My dad's on a trip to the Southern Ogre Territories," Keefe practically spat. "He won't even know I'm gone."

"Well," Edaline said with a significant glance at Sophie. "We have an extra bedroom downstairs if you need a place to stay."

"Eda, I'm sure he'd be more comfortable at Evergl—" Grady let out an "Omph!" as Edaline elbowed him and cut him off. He rubbed his stomach as he grumbled an agreement.

"That's really nice, but I'll probably just head home," Keefe muttered, staring dejectedly at the floor as he stood.

"No, really," Edaline insisted. "You shouldn't be home alone in an empty house. And no one's used out extra room since…well, since Jolie moved out."

"Are you sure?" Keefe asked hopefully. "I don't want to intrude."

"I insist," Edaline said, to Grady's infinite dismay. "And I'm sure you can borrow one of Grady's old tunics to sleep in. Right, Grady?" she asked, elbowing him again.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Then it's settled," Edaline said with a smile. "I'll go make some mallowmelt for dessert."

"Thanks Edaline," Sophie said, smiling at her stiff friend as her parents left the room; Edaline with a motherly smile, Grady with one last glare. "Loosen up," she laughed, nudging Keefe playfully. "Staying here overnight isn't the end of the world."

"No," Keefe agreed. "It's the opposite. Thank you so much for letting me stay. Although I'm pretty sure Grady hates me."

"No he doesn't," Sophie laughed.

"Umm, did you not see those death glares he was sending my way? And even if you didn't, I'm an Empath, remember?"

"It's hard to forget with you reminding me ten times a day."

"Whoa, it's not ten times a day," he argued. "Now let's watch another one of those Disney things. Are there any about dashing princes? I mean, Kristoff wasn't exactly prince material."

"Well, my personal favorite of the princes has always been Eric, from 'The Little Mermaid,'" Sophie admitted with a blush. "And I think you'll really like the talking animals."

"Talking animals? I'm sold!"

"Okay then."

Surprisingly, Keefe didn't identify with Eric. "Dark hair, teal eyes, strong jaw. Sound like someone else we know?" he teased.

"Whatever," Sophie said with an eye roll. "Eric is clearly the best prince."

"Aren't there any handsome, blond princes with ice blue eyes, a great smile and an even better sense of humor?"

"No."

"Really?"

"There's Kristoff."

"So no."

"I guess not.

"Well, there should be."

"I agree," Sophie answered without thinking. Then she turned extremely red as Keefe laughed. "Wow, Foster. Changed your type? Are you starting to prefer ice blue to teal?" he teased.

"No," Sophie answered, grumpily, absolutely mortified. "I don't like either."

"Really?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. "For some reason I find that _very_ hard to believe. Oh right, that's because I'm an Empath."

Sophie imagined she looked rather like an eggplant at that moment. And she wished she could crawl into the floor and die.

"It's alright, Foster," Keefe said with a final chuckle. "Fitz and I are exceptionally good-looking. It would be unnatural if you weren't attracted to us at least a little."

Sophie pushed his arm off of her shoulders—when had that gotten there?—and stood up. "I'm going to head downstairs to see if the mallowmelt's done," she told him, desperately wishing her emotions would stabilize and her flaming cheeks would cool.

"I'll come with," he told her, hopping effortlessly to his feet. "After all, who'd want to miss out on mallowmelt?"

She quickly turned and hurried out the door, Keefe on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Out of My Room**

After dessert, Edaline sent them both to their separate bedrooms. Trying not to think about the boy sleeping a floor below her, Sophie hummed as she went through her bedtime routine. Change into pjs, brush her teeth, wash her face, brush her hair, drink a bottle of youth… She finished up and skipped into her room, expecting to flop into bed and slip into a deep sleep. Instead, and all too familiar blond head rested on her pillows with an all too familiar smirk plastered on his face. "Took you long enough."

"What are you doing up here?" Sophie hissed, glancing nervously toward the door. Grady already didn't like Keefe. If he caught the boy in her room after explicitly telling him not to leave the second floor…well, Sophie didn't want to know what'd happen.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keefe asked. "Waiting for you."

"Keefe, you've gotta go back downstairs. Grady will kill you. And me. But probably you first."

"Grady's never gonna know," Keefe said confidently, pushing himself up. "Now can we watch more of those Disney movies?"

"More?" Sophie asked. "You're not sick of them already?"

"Of course not! Those things are awesome!"

"But you don't speak English," Sophie said.

"Still awesome," he assured her, patting the bed next to him in an attempt to get her to cross the rest of the room. "Or, you could tell me more about this Disneyland. I still don't get why you guys were posing with that giant mouse."

"His name's Mickey," Sophie said, giving in and sitting down on the bed next to him. "Walt Disney, the creator of the Disney company, came up with him, and he was their first big hit. They started out with little black and white, stop motion shorts, but—"

"Wait, slow down," Keefe interrupted. "Remember, I don't know any of this human stuff. So, what's stop motion?"

"It's when you take a bunch of drawings of the same thing with minute changes. Then, when you flip them, or play them at a rapid pace, it seems like the animations is moving."

"Human technology is so cool," Keefe breathed.

"Anyways, one of Walt's famous quotes is, "I only hope that we never lose sight of one thing—that it all started with a mouse.' The entire business started with Mickey. Without him, Disney would have gone bankrupt and we wouldn't have any of our fairytales."

"Weird, but cool. So what's this Disneyland thing?"

"It's a human amusement park."

"What's an amusement park?"

"Well, it's a place humans go to have fun and get adrenaline rushes. They ride roller coasters, boats, merry-go-rounds, tons of stuff. It's super fun."

"What's a roller coaster?"

"It's a car that goes superfast on a metal track. Roller coasters go in loops, and down big drops, and they even go upside down sometimes."

"That sounds weird."

"It's super fun."

The sat there in silence for a moment, both lost in thought.

"You should take us!" Keefe suddenly yelled.

"Shhh!" Sophie whispered. "Grady'll hear us."

"You should take us!" Keefe repeated at a slightly lower volume.

"Maybe someday," Sophie laughed.

"No, but seriously. Can you take us to Disneyland?"

"No," she said. "It's in the Forbidden Cities."

"So?"

"So that's highly illegal. And after our Black Swan exploits, I highly doubt the Council will be happy to let us go on a field trip."

"So don't tell them."

"That's even worse!" Sophie said. "Then what if they find out? What if we get hurt? What if we get lost, or stuck? I mean, I don't want to go back to Exillium. I want to graduate Foxfire and enter the Nobility and become a Keeper. I don't want to be some burnout that doesn't even finish school. Especially not after everything people have sacrificed to get me here."

"Come on, Sophie," Keefe pressed. "Live a little. It'll be awesome. And we can even take Biana and Wonderboy if you want to."

"I thought only Dex called Fitz that."

"What can I say? The Technopath is rubbing off on me."

"Fine," Sophie agreed. "But Dex is coming too."

"He could be useful," Keefe agreed.

"Now get out," Sophie said, shooing the boy off her bed, "you don't want to give Grady any more reasons to hate you."

"Grady doesn't hate me," Keefe laughed.

"Oh yes he does."

"No, he's worried that I'm going to break your heart," Keefe said in a wistful, serious voice. "There's a difference." Before Sophie could respond, he slipped out the door and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

Sophie and Keefe worked on their plan for the next three days before presenting it to their friends. For the week after that Sophie made them watch every single Disney movie ever created. Even though Biana didn't understand a single word and Keefe only understood about half. But they struggled through. And at 4am on the last day of the summer break, they met in Havenfield's Cliffside pasture. Grady and Alden were out on assignment for the Council, Edaline was spending all day with Juline, Della was going to Atlantis, Kesler was occupied with triplets duty, and frankly, Lord Cassius didn't care what Keefe did. Ever since Keefe had gone undercover with the Neverseen, they mostly tried to stay out of each other's way.

"Ready?" Sophie asked, barely containing her excitement as she grabbed Keefe and Biana's hands.

"Heck yeah!" Keefe yelled immediately, right before he pulled everyone off the cliff.

Annoyed, Sophie made sure that she landed on top of Keefe when they came out of the void.

"Omph!" he cried he hit the ground. "What was that for?"

The other three laughed as they stood, noticing Keefe, who usually landed on his feet, was laying on the floor with his head propped up by a toilet. And a triumphant Sophie sitting on his chest.

"Whatever," Keefe scolded, pushing Sophie up and tousling his hair as he stood.

Dex was about to laugh, but instead he froze and flushed as he noticed the fact that they were in a stall, in a room that smelled distinctly of disinfectant. "Umm, Sophie? Please tell me we're not where I think we are."

"Yes, Dex, we're in the women's bathroom." She and Biana laughed as Dex and Fitz's cheeks flamed and they quickly looked away, but Keefe just laughed.

"Dude, this is awesome. We're in the women's _bathroom_. When else are we going to get a chance to be in here?"

"Don't pretend like this is new," Fitz scolded. "I still haven't forgotten the time in Level Two you hid in the girls' bathroom for two hours because your first attempt at a prank with a gulon went haywire."

"Hey," Keefe said, suddenly dead serious. "We do not speak of Gregor."

"You named the gulon Gregor?" Biana asked, cracking up. "No way! That is priceless!"

"I was eleven."

"Still!"

"Wait, how do you even know about this?" Sophie asked, eying Biana suspiciously.

The other girl immediately turned red. "Oh, that. Well, you see…it's a long story. Let's save it for another time."

"Whatever." Sophie rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed Dex's wrist and glanced at his watch.

"Hey!" he objected, but she'd already seen the time.

"It's 7: 58, which means that there are two minutes until the park officially opens. We're going to exit the bathroom slowly and quietly, with Biana controlling our invisibility, and then once the park opens we're going to walk around like we own the place, okay?"

Her friends all nodded.

"Good." She grabbed Dex's hand, who in turn grabbed Keefe's hand, who in turn grabbed Biana's hand, who in turn grabbed Keefe's hand. "You ready Biana?" Biana nodded, and the friends flickered out of sight. Sophie quietly led them out of the bathroom and across the secret trail from the Mexican restaurant to the left side of the castle on Mainstreet. Then she started to lead them toward Tomorrowland and her favorite ride, Hyperspace Mountain. "Now, we have to figure out what we want to do first," Sophie whispered. "I figure we'll do Disneyland today, and we can come back to Disney's California Adventure another time. Which means we have all day to ride Hyperspace Mountain (my personal favorite), Big Thunder, Indi, Buzz, the Matterhorn, Jungle Cruise, Small World and Star Tours…did I miss anything?"

"Pirates," Keefe added. "And Splash Mountain. Duh. Plus, we've GOTTA get some of that dole whip I've been hearing so much about. "

"Wait, how do you know about those?" Dex asked.

"Foster and I have been researching Disney blogs together. Right?" Sophie didn't like his suggestive eyebrow wiggle, so she just stuck out her tongue.

"What? You set this up with him and not me? You promised you'd take me first! It's my land," Dex whined.

"You bet. Guess she's got a new best friend."

"Stop it," Sophie groaned. "Both of you. We're in the happiest place on Earth. Just relax and have fun."

They both looked at her blankly.

"Okay, then," Sophie said, forcing false cheer into her voice. "Dex, I'm going to need your technopath skills. You are going to be the fastpass man."

"What's a fastpass?" he asked blankly.

"It's a piece of paper that lets you skip most of the line. At that moment, the first guest went sprinting past them, headed for the Space Mountain attraction. "Biana, drop the invisibility. Now run!" They shot off like rockets toward the indoor rollercoaster, following Sophie. She had to remind them every once in a while not to channel, or people would get suspicious. "These are humans, remember?" she asked, gesturing at the smiling staff members surrounding them. "They can't do what we can do."

"Boring," Keefe said as they ran up the ramp to the ride. "Why are human so freaking lame?

"Fitz, Biana and Keefe, get in line. Dex and I'll get fastpasses and meet you up there!"

Everyone nodded, and then they split, three going up the ramp, two going to the cluster of machines near the entrance. "Make sure to get five for each time," Sophie whispered, shielding the machine with her body as Dex worked his magic. "You're going to want to come back, I promise."

Dex just shook his head, collecting the slips of paper as the machine spit them out and showing them into Sophie's purse. "Are you sure there's going to be enough room?" Dex asked, hesitantly looking at her small bag.

"It'll be fine," she told him. "Done yet?"

"Almost. Last three." Then they were gone, sprinting up the ramp toward their friends.


End file.
